Secrets of the Sea
by lopliop
Summary: Olivia has moved to a new house by the beach and has to make friends at a new school but the biggest change of her life is when she meets and falls in love with Ren, a creature of the Sea who is not of our world...


**Olivia**

Despite the mild chill of December and the gloomy grey clouds engulfing the sky, the ocean view simply took her breath away. The girl pondered how strange it was, to sit down on the wooden porch and feel the soft yellow sand right there beneath her feet: her new house was mere footsteps away from the beach...

The beach!

Her face lit up at the prospect of diving into the foamy, welcoming sea.

Her mother joined her on the porch and seemed to read her mind, saying ' Best get a move on baby. You shouldn't be late for your first day of school. There'll be time for swimming later!'

' Yep. See you later Mum.' , Olivia sighed.

The walk to Smithson High School proved surprisingly short, and Olivia suddenly felt very nervous as she gazed at the many new and strange faces gathered at the metal gates. Among a group of chatty girls, a pretty blonde with bunched pigtails and glossy red lips smiled at her, and Olivia gave a wide grin back, happy to finally see a friendly face. The blonde burst out laughing, Olivia making out the words 'What a freak', before blondie walked away, her posse trailing behind her.

Olivia felt the blood rise to her cheeks again before someone behind her muttered 'Don't mind Ms Thang. She always feels threatened by a new face... Especially when they're beautiful'

Olivia turned around to see a tall boy, with sandy hair and sharp green eyes; two light dimples resting on each rolled her eyes.

'How very cheesy.'

He chuckled. 'I see you're not easily fooled by this gorgeous face. I'm Alec. What's your name? Or should I call you newbie?'

'No. You should call me Olivia.' She grumbled, but clearly enticed by this Alec character.

'Ooh we have a feisty one over here' , he teased, ' Where's your first lesson, Olivia .I can walk you over?'

'It's Maths and I can find my own way thank you.' she stated, before walking into the school.

'You know when it's warmer, I can show you the best coves and quietest beach areas' he said, jogging up behind her.' Wow, she thought. This guy does not give up easily. Still, he was kind of cute...

' Sure I'd like that. In fact, I'm going for a swim today.'

His eyes widened in shock. 'In this freezing weather? Newbie you're crazy!' he laughed, before entering a classroom.

Olivia was looking for room B100. By the time she found it, the bell had rung and, oh great. She was already late for her first day. She slowly opened the class door and sheepily move inside.

The maths teacher was a greying old man and tsked twice before nodding at Olivia to take her seat. Olivia stared over at each strange face, contemplating where to sit.

The rude blonde girl from before chirped 'I'd say she was fashionably late but with those hideous jeans...Maybe leave out the fashion part'. The whole class erupted in laughter.

Olivia had had enough now and shot back sarcastically ' Who knew Blondie would have the brain power to think of something that funny!'

The class went quiet and the other girl's face reddened. A girl in the back row with both a nose and lip piercing and bright purple hair leaned back and snorted with laughter. Olivia had now decided where she would sit.

'Dude that was a low blow and also mildly offensive but it takes real bravery to stand up to Jessica . I'm Harper.' The gothic chick said.

She smiled, 'I know. I kind of feel bad but oh well. I'm Olivia'

The rest of the school day remained uneventful but she was happy to find Harper and Alec at lunch, finally feeling that she was fitting in.

After school, Olivia almost ran home before jumping into her swim kit... She just couldn't wait to jump in, despite the cold temperature.

She walked on the soft sand, padding across the damp ground as she drew nearer towards the water. The cold wind blew against her, in a threatening manner, causing little goosebumps to form along her pale skin. There were several sea shells dotted across the shore, Olivia had never seen such beautiful and intricate patterns on them before. She was close enough to the shore now that the small waves kissed her feet, and she jumped in shock by how cold the water actually was. But she had already made up her mind. She was going in.

In one swift motion, Olivia arched her body before diving straight into the calm, blue sea.


End file.
